Prince of the Kookamunga/Voyage to the Bottom of the Lake
"Prince of the Kookamunga/Voyage to the Bottom of the Lake" is the twelfth episode of the first season of the animated series "Iggy Arbuckle". Prince of the Kookamunga Iggy, Jiggers, and Spiff are waiting at the bus stop; Spiff is going to the city while a friend of Kira's, named Prince, is visiting the Kookamunga. Spiff boards the bus, and then Prince rides up on his motorcycle, bringing Iggy and Jiggers aboard (to Jiggers' chagrin). Once in Mooseknuckle, Prince greets everyone, and Catfish Stu, who's planning on building a gym, decides that Prince would be great as a gym model. As he's speaking to Prince, Iggy is having difficulty keeping up with Spiff's normal duties, so Prince gathers up all the trash the tourists have dumped on the ground. Stu then gets an even better idea: get Prince to take over the job as Keeper of the Kookamunga! Prince, while Stu observes his qualities, assists Iggy and Jiggers while they go about their work. He is thrilled by the natural comparisons to life in the city. While Iggy is fixing a loose board in the Mine-all-Mine, a runaway cart heads towards the trio. Prince then shoves them out of the way, before they get hit. Back at Zoop'store, Stu makes his initial invitation to Prince, claiming that Iggy has worked long enough, and deserves a break. Iggy protests, but the ferret brothers point out that he has all the symptoms of an exhausted person. Prince declines, saying that Iggy is just right for the job. That night, while Prince is howling at the moon (getting in touch with nature, according to Iggy), Iggy is considering whether or not it is time for him to retire; he wants what's best for the Kook. Catfish Stu, meanwhile, speaks to Prince again, and convinces him to out least sniff out a good place to build the gym, and Prince (being a dog, and having good smelling capabilities) agrees. However, he trespasses in a group of howler monkeys' territory, and the angry monkeys tie him up with vines. Iggy and Jiggers notice he's disappeared, and Iggy, hearing the calls of the wild creatures, understands what's happened. Iggy grabs Old Rusty, and uses it to communicate with the monkeys; who then set Prince free. Back at Mooseknuckle, Prince gives a final decline to the position, claiming that Iggy has more knoweledge on nature than he could ever know. With a final goodbye, he boards his motorcycle again, and heads off. Spiff then returns, excitedly telling the others about all the trash he was able to find in the city. Voyage to the Bottom of the Lake Iggy and Jiggers are gathering kelp to make burgers with, when Jiggers pulls up a carved lion's head in his net. Iggy examines it, then looks in his Kookamunga encyclopedia. He discovers that this was the bow to the Golden Rhind, an ancient ship which participated in the lemon/lime trade during the Kookamunga's lemon/lime famine in 1712. While the two are picturing what it must have been like, Catfish Stu appears, trapped in the net. Upon being let out, he grows excited about the ship, which he believes contains gold and jewels. Iggy doubts it contains these, and reminds Stu that anything found on land automatically goes to the Kookamunga Museum. Stu tells his henchmen about it, anyway, and they go underwater to get inside of the ship. Meanwhile, assisted by Kira, Iggy and Jiggers dive underwater, also intending to reach the ship - but retrieve it. They notice what Stu and the ferrets are doing, and convince them that the ship itself is the treasure. Stu and the ferrets then head back to the surface, and prepare to drain the lake. Iggy finds this out, and goes over to them, explaining that the water might flood the savanah, and leave a lot of the animals without their habitats. At that moment, the water drains, carrying everyone down the channel Stu dug out with his bulldozer. Kira and Jiggers, meanwhile, build a dam to stop the water from going any further, and the savanah is saved. However, the water slowly oozes out from beneath the dam, and floods Stu's adventure camp. Stu forgets about that; the ship's accessible now! Robear is also excited, but Stu tells him in a vague way that he and Robert aren't getting any of the treasure. Iggy reminds Stu, again, that since the ship is now on land, it belongs to the museum; in fact, it will become the museum, after the lake water's restored. Stu tries to get some of the "gold" anyway, but is horrified to discover that it's actually a 300 year-old lemon that he's grabbed. The ferrets walk away, instead of give him a disinfectant, and several dozen more lemons and limes fall on top of Stu as Jiggers hammers the lion's head back onto the ship. Category:Episodes